


Splash!

by RanMouri82



Series: SnippetTales [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanMouri82/pseuds/RanMouri82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters and their human enjoy a day at the beach. But all is not fair in volleyball and nice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash!

"What did you say this is called? Nice cream?" A teenage human with a blond-streaked ponytail tugged her sheer cover-up over her shoulders, crossed her arms in front of her purple, floral bikini, and eyed the vendor quizzically. "How's that different from ice cream?"

Tufts of puffy clouds floated high in the blue sky over Seaside, a popular beach not far from where many monsters had settled after emerging from Mt. Ebott. Though some humans deeply mistrusted anything their magical neighbors made, most of them loved the exotic novelty of monster food.

"From what I've learned lately about ice cream," said the cheerful vendor as he leaned against his newly-renovated stand, "nice cream shares the basic ingredients of human popsicles, but magic gives it ice cream's texture."

"Check out the wrapper, too," piped up a voice from beside the girl's knee. Frisk waved at the vendor and rocked back and forth on their bare feet. Their swim trunks and striped tank top swayed in the breeze. "It always has something nice to say."

"Just for that plug, here's one on the house, little ambassador!" The vendor handed Frisk a single nice cream at first, but then chuckled at their worried frown and gave them a second. "And one for your buddy over there."

"Thank you!" Frisk cried, skipping behind the stand to hug the vendor's leg before running back to the shore where Monster Kid waited.

"Yo, dude, did the nice cream man give you these?" Monster Kid gasped. "Sweet!"

The two children sat on the sand and let the warm waves splash over their feet. Frisk unwrapped the nice creams, propped their left arm on a plastic bucket, and held the sticks so they and Monster Kid could eat them both at the same time.

"Aaah...!" A yelp pierced the air, but then faded into a whimper as Alphys keeled over sideways onto the low, stone wall where she sat beside Undyne, who chuckled and blushed as if she had pulled off the biggest but most embarrassing prank. Alphys turned bright red and trembled from head to foot. It was clearly not from sunburn.

Monster Kid oohed, Frisk giggled, and the two began a chorus of, "Alphys and Undyne sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S—"

"Hey, punks! We're kissing on a LEDGE! Get it right!" Undyne yelled, shaking her fist at the children but laughing with glee and flashing a pointy-toothed grin.

Frisk paused a moment. "That doesn't rhyme."

"U-U-Undyne, please stop." Alphys hid her glowing face in her hands.

"Are you alright? Do you have heat stroke?!" a tall, lanky skeleton called out as he ran toward the tomato formerly known as Alphys. More accurately, he hobbled because the floaties on his arms and the polka dot inner tube around his waist threw him off balance. "The Great Papyrus can assist you!"

"Nah, Papyrus," said Undyne with the same, mischievous chuckle. She elbowed the prone dinosaur. "I just swept her off her feet."

"That sounds suspiciously like a pun, but coming from you, I will allow it," muttered Papyrus, wriggling out of the swim gear. With a bright smile, he added, "Say, Undyne! The humans have put up a high net to play volleyball. Want to—?"

"Hells yeah!" said Undyne, leaping off her perch. She stretched and strode off ahead of Papyrus like she was the queen of the world.

"Hey, we wanna play, too—oof!" Monster Kid tried running after the others, including the flushed Alphys, but the uneven beach tripped the child and made them eat sand. Helping them up, Frisk grinned and whispered something in Monster Kid's ear. The monster nodded as Frisk wiped sand grains off their face. "Yo! Best idea!"

Ahead, Papyrus had turned the sprint into a race against Undyne, leaving Alphys far behind to huff, puff, and then give up to cool off. Leaning against a palm tree, Alphys muttered, "Ugh. Didn't know I was that out of shape."

"I did."

The sudden, familiar voice jolted Alphys like an electric current. She turned around and saw a coiled rope tied to the tree trunk. Shuffling to the side revealed a second tree and a wide, shaded hammock between them that cradled Sans in its depths.

He stretched, yawned, and crossed his hands behind his head. Winking, he said, "But your time's gotten better."

"O-oh, hi!" Alphys said, fidgeting with the shoulder straps of her swimsuit. "Probably a stupid question, but do you want to play volleyball?"

"Bro's playing, right? Sure." Sitting up and cracking his neck—which made Alphys shiver—Sans slid off the hammock and stuck his hands in the pockets of his blue trunks. Of course, they matched Papyrus' red ones. In a blink, he disappeared and reappeared beside the volleyball net.

Alphys sighed and trudged forward, wishing she could do that.

Several college-age humans stopped practicing as Undyne reached the net first with Papyrus in tow, or so it seemed until Sans stood next to them. The boy on their side of the net scratched his head and asked, "Uh, you guys wanna play?"

"Damn right!" Undyne held out her scaled hand for an introductory fist bump.

The boy bumped her fist, but then yanked his hand away and shook out the pain. "Ow."

"Heh, sorry punk!" Undyne said, her teeth glinting in the afternoon sun.

"Okay, this monster chick's gonna kick our asses," groaned one of his friends across the net.

"Aha!" cried Papyrus, holding up his bony hand as if hushing the huddled masses. "That would be a problem if I were not on your team. But never fear, humans! I will lead your team to victory! Nyeh-heh-heh!"

"Guess that means I'm on your team, too," said Sans, waving. "My super cool bro and I will throw you a bone. Or lots of them."

Papyrus' low growl was cut off by Alphys' labored breathing as she finally reached the group.

"Great timing, Alph!" Undyne said, dragging Alphys by the arm. "You're on my team."

Alphys cringed and curled up shyly. "Uh, I d-don't know if that's a good idea—"

"What, you want to play on their team?" Undyne raised an eyebrow.

"N-no! It's just I'm not—"

"Good!" Undyne pulled her into a hybrid of a hug and half nelson.

A third human, a petite girl covered in freckles who stood opposite the net, said, "Our team has one extra, though. You guys mind?"

"Wait—oof!" Monster Kid tripped and fell at Undyne's feet before popping their face out of the sand like an ostrich. "Can Frisk and I play?"

"Teams will still be uneven then," mumbled Alphys, "b-but if it helps, I can sit this one out."

"Nope!"

Out of nowhere, Frisk took a running start and leap-frogged onto Monster Kid's shoulders. They stood as one, struck a dramatic pose, and shouted, "Team Dai-Gurren won't lose!"

"Perfect name, kid!" Undyne said, crouching to let Frisk tap her a high-five.

Alphys sniffled. "I'm so proud."

"Sans and friendly humans! We must come up with a cooler name!" Papyrus declared, turning to face his teammates with his arms flung wide. Then, he frowned and rubbed his chin, straining for an idea.

The tall boy with a deep tan chuckled and said, "I'm Mark, and this is my girlfiend, Julie. How about 'The Bonechillers'?"

Papyrus rolled his eye sockets. "That lacks any cool whatsoever."

"Nah, Paps, it's perfect," said Sans, high-fiving Mark. Julie shrugged.

"Fine, whatever," Papyrus said, taking a whistle from his pocket and blowing it with a loud 'FWEEEET!'

The game was on, and Team Dai-Gurren charged in like a drill to pierce the heavens. Undyne leaped to spike several points with grace and height. Papyrus tried doing the same, but soon found it quite hard to aim the volleyball with bare bones. Mark swooped in to fill that role and urged Papyrus to try bumping and setting. The latter worked well for Papyrus, thanks to his large hands, and after Frisk and Monster Kid's fusion bumped into Alphys while they raced for the ball, The Bonechillers tied the score.

Chris, the other human on Team Dai-Gurren, pulled the ladies and children into a huddle. They spent a good minute whispering among themselves, and then joined their hands in the center of the circle and raised them with a cheer.

Sans, Mark, and Julie of The Bonechillers eyed their opponents and gave each other an understanding nod. Papyrus, however, focused on practicing his underhand serve; stars filled his eyes as he improved.

The next time Papyrus served the ball, in fact, everyone hummed in admiration except Chris, who lifted Monster Kid onto his shoulders and connected with the ball, sending it back over the net in a swift arc that landed in front of the shocked skeleton to score another point.

"Wait a sec!" Julie said, her freckles popping as she crossed her arms in defiance. "That's cheating!"

"Hey, we got kids on our team," Chris said, smirking as Monster Kid gave him a head bump in place of a fist bump. "Nobody said we couldn't."

"Don't worry about it, Jules," Sans said, shrugging.

"Right!" cried Papyrus, standing akimbo. "We will not stoop to such methods!"

At the next serve from Team Dai-Gurren, this time from Undyne, the ball sailed wide over Sans' head and landed in the waves with a splash. Sans stood still and yawned. "Fault."

Alphys gaped. "No way."

But Undyne growled and said, "Now who's cheating? You turned it blue!"

"Only thing turning it blue is the water." Sans looked seconds away from snoozing.

"Huh? What's she talking about?" Mark said, nudging an oddly angry Papyrus.

"My brother would never cheat with magic!" Papyrus said, narrowing his eyes at Undyne.

"Monster magic has different types and colors," Sans explained, pointing up and tracing a circle in the air. "Sometimes it moves stuff."

Curling her lips, Undyne added, "Sometimes it makes stuff stay put."

"Huh," Sans said, the grin stiff on his face. His whole body struck Papyrus as more immobile than usual. "A really low blow. Sure you wanna do that?"

"Oh crap, Sans, are you okay?!" Julie cried. "Or did I just hallucinate that green, glowy spear going through you?"

Alphys dropped her jaw.

Frisk flailed.

Monster Kid's glance ping ponged from the tall fish to the short skeleton, whose eye sockets had suddenly gone dark.

"A-HEM!"

Everyone but Sans turned their heads to see a furry monster woman tapping her foot. The floppy hat and frilled sundress she wore might have looked demure if her eyes were not blazing with authoritative rage.

Frisk gave Toriel a limp wave. "Hi, Mom."

"Greetings, my child," Toriel said, quickly giving Frisk a sweet smile before she returned to stomping and glaring at Sans and Undyne. At this point, the green was wearing off Sans, but it surprised nobody that now he did not want to move. "I should think, however, that two grown-ups like yourselves could play nice."

Undyne and Sans nodded.

"Shake hands and apologize." Toriel pointed to the sand at her feet, beckoning the two to meet there.

Coughing, Sans and Undyne avoided eye contact with everyone and marched to where Toriel waited.

"Sorry for turning you green," Undyne mumbled, holding out her hand.

"S'ok," Sans said, shaking her hand and scratching the back of his skull. "I was getting carried away."

"Good!" Toriel said, beaming. "Now who wants lemonade?"

Unanimous, the old and new friends eagerly agreed and settled on blankets beneath the shady treetops to sip freshly-squeezed lemonade, its icy chill cooling them as the sun settled closer and closer to the horizon. Ribbons of golden rose sparkled on the surface of the breaking waves.

"Wow. I heard monsters came from underground," Chris said, leaning against a tree trunk, "but you guys were actually trapped under Mt. Ebott?"

"Yes," said Toriel, gazing at the shining water with a serene smile. "For a very long time."

Mark frowned. "That sucks."

Julie smacked Mark upside his head. "That's all you can say to the monsters' queen? Really?"

"He's right, though. It did suck," Alphys said, swishing the bottom of her fifth glass. To her happy surprise, lemonade beat soda any day of the week.

Undyne rolled her patchless eye. "Pfft, right. It sucked ass—"

Toriel shot her a silencing glare.

"Uh, I mean," Undyne said, "it sucked a lot."

Beside them, as the tide rolled in, Papyrus helped Frisk and Monster Kid place the finishing touches on a sand replica of New Home's castle. Since Sans could sleep anywhere, he let the trio bury him up to the neck while Asgore used the hammock. There, the giant boss monster snored softly and smiled.

"Still, the sun is beautiful," Toriel said, adjusting her hat. "I will never tire of it."

Sans chuckled. "So, Tori, that means you'll never re _tire_?"

Toriel snorted and burst into a fit of giggles. "I think not!"

"Sans!" Papyrus said, towering over his brother's exposed head.

Frisk reached up, grinning, and tugged Papyrus' elbow. "Watch it, or he'll do sand puns again."

Papyrus shuddered, recalling the uneasy truce the brothers had made on puns about sand, with and without reference to Sans' name. "True."

Before another slew of bad jokes could fly from Sans and Toriel's mouths like a torrent, however, a deep, burly voice said, "Uh oh."

It was Asgore. He bolted upright, catching his horns in the hammock's net while cringing at a shadowy figure that approached from the thinning population of beachgoers.

"What's up?" Undyne said. She and Alphys squinted over her shoulder and then sighed with Asgore.

Frisk puffed their cheeks and prodded Monster Kid's back to get them moving, Papyrus gripped his temples, Toriel hastily began to fold the beach blankets with Alphys, Undyne helped Asgore untangle his horns from the hammock, and the three humans blinked.

"What's wrong?" Mark scanned the beach for jellyfish and the water for sharks.

"Please do not take offense, dear friends," Asgore said, shoving towels into a duffel bag, "but we must leave. You may wish to do so, as well, before—"

"My phone's dying. Why isn't there a public charger?" A squat monster wearing an orange visor wriggled into view, its noodley limbs clutching several tubes of Gogurt. "And now my skin's getting blisters. Anyone have aloe? The plant, not the lotion."

"Ugh." The other monsters and Frisk groaned from the depths of their souls. "JERRY."

"Welp, I'll email you guys," Sans called out to Mark, Chris, and Julie, who all scrunched their faces as if tasting sour milk. "Taking a shortcut to the car, Paps."

"W-wait!" Papyrus latched onto Sans' skull with both hands a split second before they disappeared together.

"Come along, children," Toriel said, allowing Asgore to hoist Frisk and Monster Kid under his arms and follow her because, dangit, it was faster.

"S-say! The new episode of Mew Mew: First Kiss is starting soon, so we'd better—"

"Yeah," Undyne said, nodding in vigorous agreement, picking up Alphys and piggybacking away.

"I'm sick of Walking Dead spoilers," Jerry said, staring at the three humans.

Mark, Chris, and Julie glanced at each other, nodded, and then ran in opposite directions, each taking different paths to the parking lot. If anyone asked, they saw a shark fighting a jellyfish.

"Everyone ditched me again," mused Jerry before squatting, squeezing Gogurt all over his face, and watching the last rays of sunset disappear. After all, who needed nice cream when you had flavored yogurt in a tube?


End file.
